You're Mine Renee
by Deanee lover
Summary: Just find out
1. chapter 1

When you are Renee Young, beautiful woman with long blonde hair, hazel eyes, a body sexy and desirable as a chocolate cake, you are noticed by many men, you are flattered and proud. When you have two of the best superstars of WWE falling hard for you here's the problem.

They didid fall hard for her, they're in love with her. The problem was that she only loved one. Nikki and Brie were her best friends, they helped her as much as possible,but the choice was hers to make.

She was in catering with Brie,Nikki and Summer when Roman comes to the table.

"hi girls, how you doing this wonderful day?". "we doing okay Ro, what about you?" asked Nikki.

"well aside from the fact that i can't stay in the locker room with Seth and Dean everything is okay". "they are still arguing because of me?" said Renee.

"yep, but nae it's not your fault. " "i am tired of it" "the only way to stop it is by choosing one of them" said Brie. "i love one of them but i will hurt the other and i hate hurting people." "really who do you love?, tell us we won't say anything, promise" said Nikki.

Renee takes a deep breath and looked them then asked them to swear they won't say a word,they all swear they won't.She then say something very low.

Nikki says"i didn't hear a danm thing "

" neither do i "replied Roman.

" it's Dean, i love Dean". "oh the son of a bitch, i know it" said Roman out loud.

"shhhhhhhhhhhhh Roman i don't want anyone to know that" says Renee quietly as she begins to panic.

"don't you want Dean to know?" asked summer looking at Renee. "i would love to but i don't want to hurt Seth,now i need to go to the locker room and stop the argument between them, excuse me."

 **At the locker room** She heard Seth says that he was the one that loved her first then Dean replies that it doesn't matter who saw her first the most important thing is who she loves, then Seth screamed that Renee would never choose a man that doesn't love to wear a suit or classy clothes that she was a classy lady that he was a fucked up man with a crazy and dark past.

She was going to open the door when the door opened and Dean nearly runs over her, he was very angry "sorry Renee, i didn't know you were here" "it's okay..." she was saying when Dean interrupted her saying that he needed to go. He leaves the room. Renee glared at Seth"how could you say something like that to him, you know better than anyone where he comes from and now you throw that in his face for a girl, i through you were a better man than that"with that says she go after Dean.

She speeds toward where she had seen Dean go and found him seated in a dark alley. She takes a good look at him.

"can i seat beside you?" "yes you can darling" "you know that Seth didn't mean it" "i know it's just that it hurt to hear your friend reminds you of your past that you want to forget at all cost" "Dean you don't have to forget about your past because it makes you the man you are now" "you think so?" he asked.

She look at him with admiration and she smiled, he smiled back showing his dimples at the moment she just wanted to kiss him but she opted for reassuring him.

"yes i think so, you may not want to believe me but Dean Ambrose you're a good man, the best for me" he smiled so big that Renee was afraid that he would hurt his mouth.

Then there it was, Dean takes her in his arms and kissed her, she was taken aback by the kiss then she closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms and moaned then throw her arms around his neck , Dean takes this as his advantage to deepened the kiss by introducing his tongue...

Seth, Roman, Brie, Nikki and Summer were stunned, Seth was angry, the others were happy.

When Dean released slowly pushed away from her face her eyes were still closed, she slowly opened them and smiled at him, then looked confused.

"please don't be mad at me, i couldn't take it" "Dean how could i get mad at you?" "well i kinda kissed you without your permission" "how could someone get mad at another when this person got what she wanted for so long?" "are you saying that..." "


	2. chapter 1 (12-28 18:06:09)

"are you saying that you want me" asked Dean with a big smile on his face.

"well i think so, Dean i love you since the first time i saw you, but then you were going out with this girl and i through that she was the one for you, so i backed away."

"i was with her because i through that you only saw me as a friend"

They were about to kiss again when the others come to them

"it's about danm time bro, proud of you Deano"

They all congrats them even Seth, then he leaves, Renee saw him leave, she goes after him telling Dean that and he understands, telling her to go find him.

Renee runs after Seth catching him just when he was about to get to his car.

"Seth wait for me please, i need to talk to you please"

"Renee what are you doing here, you should be inside"

"Seth please listen, i am sorry for hurting you, i hope that one day you will be able to forgive me"

"forgive you for what? Being in love with someone? No Bae i am not angry just sad that i was not the one you chose. I know you couldn't take both of us, it's okay."

"you really are okay with it, you don't hate me and Dean? You don't have to be a big gentleman and act as if everything is right".

"Renee i love you but you don't love me and it's okay you can't force someone to love you, you cannot control who you love"

"Seth i am really sorry, you mean so much to me and i love you but it's a brotherly love"

"it's okay Bae i ll take any place you want to give me in your life sweetheart"

"i didn't mean to hurt you maybe i should leave and that way you and Dean can forget and forgive me"

"i assure you that if you leave, i will leave Wwe, search around the world to find you and i will not rest until i found the love of my life" replied Dean.

Renee turned around to face him and he smiled big to her

"you heard him, and Dean it would not be only you bro cause i would too, cause you are our Renee Nae" said Seth.

"all i seem to do is making people sad and hurt them like you Seth"

"look around" says Dean to her when she turns around she sees all of their friends "you see them, they love you as much as i do but i still love you more okay" she smiled at his smirk "they fucking love you so please don't let them down".

"i won't leave, if i do who would get you two to behave?"

"you are the only one that can support them in a long basic term baby girl" says Roman.

"please don't ever say that sweet cheeks, i love you Bae".

"i am freezing my tits out here guys let's go inside" said Nikki.

"you could at least put a t-shirt that holds your tits Nikki" replied Renee.

Three days later Renee was in catering with Nikki and Brie with Nikki annoying Renee on her love life.

"so how was Dean the first time you two fuck?"

"Nicole stop bugging her, okay"

"i haven't slept with Dean"

"what seriously girl, what are you waiting for to jump on the guy?"

"Dean is the kind of guy who loves sex,and you're sexy as hell so go to him now"

"but he is in his locker room with Seth and Roman"

"Nikki and i are gonna get them out of the way so you can make a move on him and tonight you can have the room by yourself."

The trios goes to the shield locker room and enter.

"hey guys we kind of need some help with a few things in Brie's car can you help us?" asked Nikki.

"of course let me finish getting dressed" respond Dean.

Brie was quick to say that Dean could stay that she only needed two of them,so Seth, Roman, Brie and Nikki all leave the locker room, leaving only Dean and Renee inside, as soon as the door closed Dean goes to her pushing her against the wall while kissing her deeply. She takes his t-shirt off then unbutton his pants driving her hand to his awaken member. Dean moaned in her mouth with his hand on her ass, the other opening her shirt.

"fuck Renee i want you now babe" says Dean while traveling kisses on her jaw,

He stopped kissing her and dropped to his knees in front of her lifting her little skirt and get her red panties out of the way "Dean what are you, ohhhh God that's feels good" he was circling her sensitive part with his tongue.

He was driving her mad with desire and wanted to make her feel loved by him. She had her hands on his head scratching his hair bad nearly getting rid of his hair.

When he sensed that she was near her breaking point he takes his mouth away from her and drives two fingers inside her, she gasp, he kissed her taking her moans in his mouth.

He lifted her, taking her to a bench, his fingers still in her, his pants were really uncomfortable now all he wanted was making love to his Renee.

He pumped his fingers inside her as if it was his shaft. She was dripping wet in his arms. As he was making love to her with his finger, when he senses that she was nearly climaxing he leaves her mouth to kiss her neck suckling really hard giving her an hickey. She climaxed hard in his arms, still didn't stop fingerings her until she gives the last drop of her juice he then takes his hand to his mouth cleaning his fingers.

"you are really beautiful baby, i fucking want you so danm much but i have to wait until tonight"

"i want you too, and tonight i ll be able to see DJ for the very first time" she panted.

"DJ hum? already found the sir a name?, you know that you are the best?"

As she was about to answer, there was a knock on the door

"mister Dean, Seth and Roman need you to the gorilla position in 5"

"yeah i am coming James, tell them i am coming "

"okay sir".

He looked at Renee and kissed her again, engaging his tongue, deeply and sweetly. He then got dressed to leave with a still uncomfortable member being painful to put inside his pants,but he successfully made it, Renee was giving him an apologizing look.

He helped her get dressed, then kissed her one last time before going out to wrestler.


	3. chapter 3

After his match, Dean goes back to his locker room hoping that she was there waiting for him but she wasn't, he takes a shower and gets out trying to find her. He found her talking to some superstars and she was laughing at some jokes they tell her. He found her so beautiful when she smiles, he goes to her.

"hi guys can i please borrow her, i really need her help" he didn't even wait for them, he takes her by the shoulder and escape with her.

"what do you need my help for?" she asked as they were in a safe room.

"i was like having trouble breathing and i need some CPR from you" he kissed her "i am starting to breath nearly normal now" he pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

She moaned while her hands were around his neck, and she pressed her body into his.

"let's get out of here, baby please let's go to the hotel" he managed to get out between kisses. "i can't i have to do an interview with Baron".

Dean takes a deep breath to control himself "okay babe i will wait for you"he ordered himself to say.

" i heard that Hunter wanted to see you Seth and Roman in 5 min , so why don't you go find him then after you and i will go to the hotel to let's say for me to get you back to life? "she says in a sexy manner.

Dean kissed her again" i will do just that, i will come get you "he kissed her one last time and runs to Hunter's office.

 **In the office**

Dean enters the office to find Stephanie and Hunter sitting on a couch in the office talking,so that means that Seth and Roman weren't there. He groaned to signal his presence, making himself home on a chair. They looked up to see him eating Stephanie's donuts.

"that was my donuts Dean".

"sorry, but it was waiting for me to eat it".

"if you weren't our son, i would have beat you up for eating my wife's donuts" replied Hunter.

"so what's do you people want to talk to me about?"

"i heard that you got a new girlfriend baby, who's she?" asked his mother.

" let's say that in four days you will know her, because i will bring her to momma Linda birthday ".

" Dean, keep your foot off my office right now, young man "

" sorry Steph, now i m going to get my girlfriend so i can go to my hotel room"

"but Seth and Roman are not even there for the meeting and you're already leaving?" Stephanie sounded desperate.

"they will fill me in what was said here, and you will too Steph"

"this man will be the death of us"

Dean leaves the office, he goes where Renee had told him she would be but she wasn't alone he find Baron Corbin chatting with her and she was laughing at some jokes he told her.

"am i interrupting" he looked Corbin in a angry glance, "because you two seem really interested in what you are talking about"

"Dean, Baron was just telling me about his sister"

"well, i have two sisters that i would love to tell you about too" replied Dean.

"Are you okay, Dean?" asked Corbin.

"i am yes" he turned his head to Renee "can we go now".

"hum okay, we can" she turns to Baron "i am sorry Baron, we will talk another time".

Dean looked and mumbled "not if i have a say in the matter".

Renee heard what he said, she decided to say nothing.

"did you say something Dean?" asked Baron.

Dean was about to tell him the truth when Renee gave him a look that's mean 'you better shut up or things will be ugly',

"it's nothing, i just mumble some things"

Dean takes Renee in his arms bridal style and leaves with her. When they were in the car he deposited her in the passenger seat, buckled the seat belt,then closed the door and gets in the car himself.

He didn't say anything on the road and Renee never told him anything because she knew that when Dean gets angry things were not good.

Arriving in the hotel, she told him goodnight and that she was rooming with the Bellas because he seemed like he didn't want company, he replied goodnight too in a angry grumpy voice and got in his room.

When Renee gets in her room, she saw that Nikki and Brie were watching TV, she seated herself on the couch beside Brie and take the glass of wine she was drinking, and take a sip.

"what are you doing here?" Nikki says

"i am rooming with you guys" replied her.

"it's not that, i mean you were supposed to be with Dean" retorted Brie.

"i can't even explain what happened back there"

Brie drags her close, "then tell us what happened and we will make it clear for you"

"he and i were perfectly fine till he saw me talking to Corbin, he looked jealous and and when i told him Corbin was telling me about his sister he told me that he would tell me about his sisters too. And i told Corbin 'talk to you some other time' Dean says 'not if i have something to do about it' then he was angry on the way here and never say a word then i told him that since he didn't want my company i would come herehere. "

" oh crap, Dean is a possessive man, and the fact that Corbin has feelings for you too doesn't help things "

" what Corbin has feelings for me? He knows that i am Dean's girlfriend? "

" hum no girly only us and the shield knows about you and Dean not even his family "

" what if Hunter and Stephanie don't accept me? "

" are you kidding nae, everybody loves you" Brie smiled at her "and Stephanie threat you like his daughter".

"she even gives you priority on Dean"

They continued to talk when they heard a knock on the door, Brie goes answer it to find Dean behind it"hi Brie, can i talk to Renee please? ".

" Renee, Dean wants to talk to you "

" tell him to come in, please Brie "

Brie let Dean in the room, she and Nikki left the hotel room to them. Saying that they were going to the hotel bar.

" so, what do you want Dean?"

"i want to apologize for the way i reacted tonight"

"you have to try better Lunatic Fringe"

He chuckled, approach her, takes her hands in his and kissed them "i just saw red when he was talking to you, making you smile, i don't want guy to be all going on you, you're mine now and if i have to tell the whole world about you so guys like Corbin who already loves you, comes after you i will, but before that i need to tell my family "

He kissed her like her kiss where water in a desert, he undressed her, and make mad and passionate love to her. That night Renee was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
